The Krebs Fish and Maps Company
The Krebs Fish and Maps Company is a company that produces and sells fish and maps, as the name suggests. Their factories are located in Old Newport, as well as just outside Newport. There are also official franchise stores located in Little Saigon and Port Random. The CEO is QuestionTues_FTW. Old Newport Operations The Krebs Fish and Maps Company currently operates its main operations in Old Newport, while the Newport division is being completed. The company is split into two divisions in Old Newport: The Fish Division and the Maps Division. Both divisions have a main reception area at the entrance, as well as resource gathering areas outside, offices on the second floor, and the actual factories located in the basement floors. Both are conjoined underground with a tunnel, which also leads up to the overground shop. To be as realistic as a real company can get, a truck loading bay is also present. The Old Newport company building was completed in December 2015. As of December 9, 2015, the company's main operations began to move out of Old Newport, as they began the move to Newport. This move was completed over a year later in February 2017. Newport Operations The Krebs Fish and Maps Company began the move of their main operations to Newport on December 9, 2015, but are classified as just outside of Newport's borders as of February 2016. Construction has been completed as of October 2016, which was greatly assisted by WorldEdit. The factory was considered complete in February 2017. A branch line from the Little Saigon-Newport track was constructed, providing easy access to the factory from both municipalities. The official store for Newport is present in Newport Square. Around 2016, Nerdie Sanders asked QuestionTuesdayFTW, the CEO, whether or not Canabai can annex the factory, since the factory is only around 100m from the border. QT refused the offer to avoid paying taxes to Canabai. Later in October 2018, however, with QT taking a more hands off approach of UMS related affairs, he allowed for the land that the Company laid on to be annexed by the Republic of Canabai. It was immediately raided by the newly-elected communist government of Little Saigon following the October 2018 Canabai General Election. Operations Elsewhere The company currently operates official stores in Little Saigon and Port Random. These shops sell less variety than their counterparts where main and secondary operations are located, but they still sell some basic items. There are future plans to expand into Canabai and Unterganger City, among others. Future shops will follow a similar and realistic format as close as possible, which is achieved with truck unloading bays, and shops with less variety. Each individual shop, however, will sell at least one filled map of the city it is in. (i.e. The Newport store will sell a Newport map) Trivia *The company's name is derived from the deception of Hans Krebs and his fetish for fish and maps. **QuestionTues_FTW chose this name because back when he started watching Downfall parodies, the thing he found the funniest was the fish gag. ***This in turn lead to many fish gags created by QuestionTues_FTW, and The Krebs Fish and Maps Company was just one of these gags. Category:Stores Category:Companies Category:Factories Category:Work in Progress